Moments Before Death
by Damon is Team Bonnie
Summary: moments before death will you forgive me... 2nd chapter damons POV! SPOILORS!SPOILORS! bonnies pov when she actually does die.
1. Chapter 1

**Omg I was crying so much when bonnie 'died' and I HATED that fu*king Delena scene! Anyway lol hopefully you like this please review **

She's my best friends and I vowed to protect her until the day I die and that day was looming closer.

Thick tears and silent prayers were on my mind as I marched down the hallway of the school looking for Alaric aka Klaus. I am ready; tonight I will not only die for Elena but for all my friends.

When me and Damon danced I felt something that I never felt before, not even with Jeremy. The way he looked at me, touched me, but I was wrong. The only thing on his mind was her... Elena.

But I'm doing this for her, I might be a little jealous of her nevertheless; our friendship will never die even though, my body will.

I knew that this day will come; I will not go down without a fight- after all I am a Bennet.

Klaus was lying back lazily on the chair smirking at me. I felt a massive surge of power running though me, I felt alive as I pushed him to the ground in pain.

Within moments, I felt me body beginning to shut down, my vision was blurred and I was becoming lightheaded. Death will be kinder to me than this 'life' I have. I wish my dad was here or mum I love them so much; I just wish they could love me back.

Blood flowed freely from my nose; my body ached with pain as another power surged shocked Klaus. My heart ached not because of the pain but, because of the pain I feel when I know that he won't love me back as much as he cares and loves her.

I was so tired... so so tired I wanted to end this life and hopefully find happiness with death. I wanted a family that loves me, I want him to love me, I want my old life back like when we were little and we were all a big happy family. Innocent days.

I heard Elena shouting my name, but I blocked the noise and slammed the doors with my powers. I NEED to do this, I need to prove to him that I am an 'Emily Bennett' I'm strong and that I love Elena so much she's my sister... I am willing to do anything for her in order for her to live.

The room grew dark as the lights flickered. The wind grew more violent as I used the last of my strength to bring him down. With a thud Alaric lay motionlessly on the ground.

I did it! I actually did it. But I knew now I had to pay the price. My body felt like it was floating, my eyes grew heavy... tired so tired I need to sleep, just rest my eyes.

Elena ran into the room and held my head in her lap she started to cry.

"Shh Lena please don't cry... I did it for us... I killed Klaus"

She cried harder knowing that tonight I was going to die.

"Bo-b-b-bonnie I'm so sor-"

"It's okay Lena... but I'm tired now so tired" my voice grew into a small whisper

"Sleep Bonnie, don't worry I'll be here when you wake up"

We both knew that wasn't true but I was too weak to speak. Elena held me closer whilst crying as she buried her head in my hair.

I felt myself drift away... knowing I wasn't waking up for another day.

**Omg I don't know why but I'm crying! Lol hoped you liked it even though it was a sad ending. Review **


	2. forever

**WOW thank you for the reviews!**

**Hellzz-on-Earth - *hands you a box of tissues* I totally agree with you hun! But I'm glad she actually didn't die thanks for the review!**

**Infrena- thank you for such a lovely comment! And I'm glad you agreed with me.**

**Valerie- I know right! BD chemistry is strong and will continue to be strong. Thanks for the review hun!**

**Ewalk96- thanks for the review, I appreciate it a lot.**

**Ps- if you listen ****to ****Hurt" by Christina Aguilera****. I think it's a perfect song of what Damon would have felt if bonnie did die.****  
><strong>

"**We'll be young forever"**

Damon's POV

I saw Bonnie's lifeless form sprawled out on the floor. Her green emerald eyes were open but dull, the smell of blood and salty tears were in the air.

I came closer to her. A small tear rolled down my face. I caressed her face and gently closed her eyes. The feeling of guilt and grief overwhelmed me.

I took her life, it's my fault I knew the risks but I put Elena first; the person I 'love' but she doesn't love me back... she'll never love me back.

I killed the person who did love me, the only one in the world who KNEW me. My sick obsession with my brother's girlfriend shadowed the love I had with Bonnie... true love.

"I'm so sorry bonnie, I'm sorry for using you and pretending to hate you. It's too hard to say goodbye so I won't. You'll never be dead, not in my eyes. "

I never had the chance to say I love her, that she's kind, loyal and will always be my little witch. But in my dreams and in hers we will always be together hand in hand.

"If I could have one more day with you, I would say I'm sorry for not caring enough about you for allowing you to do that spell"

I will never forget you Bonnie, we'll be together forever. I kissed her sweetly before carefully picking her up.

"You and I... we'll be young forever bonnie"


End file.
